Secrets of The Ninjas
by cici287
Summary: A new threat has risen in Ninjago, and they are looking for the golden weapons. They will stop at nothing till they get what they want. The people of Ninjago are in terrible danger, it is up to the chosen ninjas, and theyre new allies to protect the weapons, and their city. R & R please.
1. Prolouge

**The full moon shined above the quiet, and dark forest, where two shadows loomed. The two shadows, now faced each other, revealing two people wearing utter black cloaks with a hood over their heads. The cloak helped them blend in completely in the darkness. **

"**Hello, Yoru," said the female. She pulled back her hood, revealing her long black hair, with a thick side bang that completely covered one of her onyx eyes, and her pale skin that was white as paper.**

"**Have you gotten what I need, Kuro?" the male asked. He kept his face hidden under the hood.**

**She nodded. "Yes, I did," she replied. She stretched out her closed fist, and opened her palm, to reveal a small dark ring, with a single scarlet red jewel on it. **

"**Very good."**

"**Have you summoned the people we need to accomplish this mission? You know, this is something we are going to have to do quietly, and secretly, the last thing we need is attention drawn to us, but we can't do it alone."**

**The man, whom is called Yoru nodded. "Yes, they will join us shortly, with them, there no stopping us from getting the golden weapons." It was then, he pulled back his hood, showing his spiked up onyx hair, and onyx eyes that were so similar to Kuro. "And the ninjas will fall, and so will their precious sensei. Ninjago will be ours to control, the city will fall to their knees."**

**Kuro smirked, revealing her sharpened fangs. "Very good, I look forward to that, my Dear Brother."**

**Yoru also smirked showing his frightening fangs. "Yes, Sister, Ninjago will finally be ours.''**

**The two siblings then disappeared into the night, leaving black flames in their place.**


	2. Chapter 1: New allies, New evil

**Hey everyone. I know I made a decision to post the chapters up for 'Burning' and 'Falling for him all over again' but people wanted me to focus on 'Secrets of the Ninja' so I will do so. I still need more male villains. Now, today Kai has volunteered into doing the disclaimer!**

**Kai: Uh, I was actually kidnapped in to doing this. -.-**

**Me:*Covers Kai's mouth* What are you talking about Kai? Ahehehe….Folks do not worry, Kai is just crazy.**

**Kai: *Muffled noises* *removes my hand* Seriously! She put me in a bag and dragged me over here!**

**Me:*Puts Kai in a headlock* Kai, I'm going to have to talk to you for a few minutes….Yo! Nya! Can you please do the disclaimer? **

**(Kai shouts for help)**

**Nya: Uh, Cici287 does not own Ninjago! Enjoy the first chapter and R&R Please! *whispers* For Kai's sake!**

**(**No one's POV)

It was a bright and sunny day in Ninjago. The ninjas were enjoying their day off just doing video games.

"Yeah! High Score! That's right! I'm awesome!" yelled out Jay in triumph. He pumped his fists in the air while the rest of the boys pouted in defeat.

"No fair, you were cheating Jay!" protested Kai.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes you were! I saw you with my own eyes Jay!"

"Hmph! Then you need your eyes checked the Kai."

Jay and Kai started wrestling while Cole, Zane, and Lloyd chuckled and enjoyed their own pizza slices.

The doors were then slide open, and in came Sensei Wu, the boys' master. Sensei Wu glanced at Jay and Kai's wrestling match with a raised brow. The master stroked his long beard and let out a sigh of frustration.

Kai noticed this and stood up. "Sensei, what's wrong?"

Sensei Wu slightly lowered his head. "I had a vision…"

This time, all the ninjas stood up.

"Uncle, what kind of vision did you have?" Lloyd asked in a serious tone.

"It is dark, evil will soon rise. Again, but this one, is more treacherous than anything you all have ever faced."

"Worse than my father?" Lloyd asked.

Sensei Wu nodded. "I am afraid so, Lloyd."

Kai grabbed his sword of fire and raised it up proudly with his ninja mask over his face. "Don't worry Sensei, all five us are strong, and we will win this fight."

"Not without help."

Kai blinked in confusion. "Huh? From who?" Sensei Wu smiled slightly. He turned to Jay. "Jay, Cole, you have visitors."

"Is it my parents?" Jay asked, Cole stayed silent.

"No, but look outside for yourself."

The boys ran outside to see the visitors. Outside, stood a young girl and boy, who looked two or three years older than them.

The girl had light brown hair like Jay, with blue tips, tied into a ponytail. She wore a dark color, almost black ninja attire. Same as her partner. Her eyes were ocean blue. She had a hand on her hip, with a toothy smile on her face, showing her perfect pearly whites.

"A-Ashley?" Jay stuttered, utterly shocked.

Ashley walked up to Jay, and put him in a head lock. She ruffled his hair playfully, which made his face turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Hey there Little Bro'" she laughed. "It's great to see ya! I missed you ya know!" she released him from the headlock, and slapped his shoulder in a playful manner.

Jay, still red from the embarrassment tried to flatten the ends of his hair that was up, thanks to Ashley. "I missed you too Ashley…" he muttered.

She laughed at him. "Haven't you grown!" she cooed as she pinched his cheek. Jay slapped her hand away before he became more humiliated.

"Now look at you! Taller than me!" she exclaimed as she admired her brother's height.

Ashley turned to the other ninjas, and waved happily to them. "Hey guys! Great to see you all!"

She turned to Kai. She put on a smug look. "Well if it isn't Flame Brain."

Kai growled in response. "Ashley," he greeted rudely.

Ashley scoffed, but brushed it off. She looked back at her partner, who stood far from them, with his arms crossed, and a annoyed look on his face. Her partner, was the same age as her, 18, he had messy black hair with red and gold streaks. He had light green eyes, so he was a handsome young teenager.

She waved her arm at him. "Yo! Kyle!" she called. "Get over here! Stop slouching in the corner like some weird emo dude! Come 'ere!"

Kyle's eye twitched at the comment, but let it slide with a chuckle. He walked over to the group casually.

Jay started to glare at Kyle, which Ashley quickly noticed, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Jay, don't you dare act like a jerk to him! I will hurt you if you do," she warned.

Jay uttered foul words under his breath, but understood.

"Jay," Kyle greeted with a monotone voice.

"Hello, Kyle" Jay replied through gritted teeth.

Kyle greeted Cole with a tiny, but sincere smile. "It is good to see you Cole. You have grown a lot as well."

Cole nodded, "It is good to see you too, Brother."

Ashley glanced at the two siblings. She chuckled. "Well, isn't this just a touching family reunion." That is when Ashley noticed Lloyd. She blinked in surprise.

"Hey, aren't you Lord Garmadons' son?"

Lloyd nodded. "Y-yeah."

Ashley gave him friendly smile, and offered her hand to shake. "Names' Ashley, Jay's sister, and you would be?"

Lloyd politely shook her hand. "I am Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja."

Ashley whistled in amazement. "The legendary green ninja eh? That is pretty awesome."

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Jay asked.

Ashley's mood suddenly dropped, and she put on a serious face. "I, do not wish to share that right now."

Kai glanced at Ashley with a curious look.

Sensei Wu stepped in. "I have called for Ashley and Kyle, for their assistance, I was aware of their gifts, and they would be great help to us, for the battle we all will soon face."

A deep and dark chuckle was soon heard nearby. "So, you ninjas are forming a team?" a masculine voice said.

Everyone looked up to see two figures, wearing a black cloak, and hood over their heads, standing on the roof of the dojo.

"Adorable, that is so adorable, you all have confidence that you can beat us?" the other with a feminine voice said, but her voice was low and husky. "Please, not in your lifetime."

The ninjas down below were shocked at the sudden appearance of the two, but they made a fighting stance, and wiped out their weapons.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Kai demanded.

It was then, the two removed their hoods, showing their similar faces. Kuro, and Yoru. They looked no older than twenty.

Yoru smirked, showing off his sharp fangs. "Ah, the fire ninja, known for his stubborn, and hot-headed attitude."

Kuro smirked, showing her fangs. She turned to face Ashley, who had a serious face on, showing no fear. "Ashley Watanabe, hmph, I heard that you can get into people's mind. So can I, but I have a much more…significant effect." Kuro's eyes narrowed, and changed to a red color.

In one second, Ashley grabbed her head, and screamed in anguish. She fell to her knees, and she her whole body shook.

Kyle rushed by her side quickly. He kneeled down next to her. "Ashley, Ashley," he whispered.

Jay also rushed to his sister's side.

Kyle grinded his jaws, and clenched his fists. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled to Kuro, who only replied with an evil smirk.

Yoru raised a hand, and made a utterly black flame, "Heads up." Yoru threw the flame, aimed directly at Ashley, who still kneeled in the same spot, shaking. Not moving, it didn't look like she was about to either.

Kyle tried to shove her with his arms, so did Jay. "Move, move!" for some reason, she still stayed put.

"Damn it," Kyle muttered. Using his whole body, he pushed Ashley out of harms way, but the dark flame hit him in the stomach, pushing him away a meter.

Jay caught his sister, who was still controlled by Koru.

Lloyd was now fed up. He charged at Kuro and Yoru. "NINJA-"

"I don't think so," stated Yoru. He fired a wave of black flames at Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" yelled Kai. "NINJA-GO!" Kai started his fire spinzitsu, and went towards the incoming flames. The black flames circled Kai, until they gave out.

Yoru's facial expression stayed neutral. "Don't think that is all. The show is just getting started." He turned to his sister. "Now Kuro."

Suddenly, everyone was now under Kuro's mind control. They were all grabbing their heads, and shaking. Some fell to the ground.

Yoru summoned a circle of black flames around the ninjas, trapping them. "Consider this as a warning ninjas," Yoru said. "Stay out of our way, and no one gets hurt, yet." He scoffed. "We hardly put any effort. Pathetic. Wait until you see _all_ of us."

Kuro's lip twitched upward to an evil smile. "This was fun guys, but alas, we must go now, until next time." The siblings disappeared into their flames.

The fire extinguished. Everyone was still on the ground trying to recover their heads.

Ashley was the first to recover. Her eyes blinked open. She saw Kyle lying on the ground a few feet away from her, clutching his stomach in anguish. His facial expression was not pleasant. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was wincing.

"Kyle!" she yelled out in worry. She got up, her knees still shaking, and stumbled over to her injured partner.

She fell to her knees next to him. "Kyle, look at me," she pleaded.

The boy still kept his eyes squeezed shut, but he turned to her, acknowledging her presence. "A-Ash-l-l-ey?"

She put a hand on his head soothingly. "It's ok, Kyle, I'm right here."

Kyle grabbed her other hand, he yelled out in pain. He squeezed her hand tighter as he tried to get up.

"Wait no Kyle, don't get up, you are injured!"

Kyle, being as stubborn as he is refused to listen to her. Though, once he was on both knees. He yelled out in pain once more. He collapsed on to his partner's lap. He closed his eyes, and breathed in and out heavily in exhaustion.

She looked down at Kyle, her eyes filled with sadness, Kyle was now badly burned. He took that hit for her. She stroked his raven hair in comfort. "Arigato," she thanked.

Lloyd was the next to recover. "Ugh, my head." He looked over to his uncle. Who was unconscious.

"Uncle!" Lloyd shook his uncle, worried. "Wake up, come one!" The rest of the ninjas have awoken, with a thumping feeling in their heads.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Cole. He noticed his poor brother, knocked out on Ashley's lap, with a terrible burn on his abdomen . Cole clenched his hands into a fist. "They will pay."

"I don't understand how **I** could have been affected by that, if I am a robot," Zane stated. "Can her mind control really be that strong?"

"She really is on a whole 'nother level than I am," sighed Ashley. She looked down, ashamed that she was not able to do anything about it.

"That was only a peek of what we are about to face," whispered Kai. His eyes narrowed. He balled his hands. "Sensei was right, we can't do this alone, we still need more people."

"Where can we find others?" Jay asked.

Lloyd looked at his uncle, who still lay unconscious. "I remember, uncle, he talked to me about the people we need. He told me their names, and their location. He did not say anything else about them like history, and talents, or whatever."

Cole looked at Lloyd expectantly. "So you know where we can find them."

Lloyd scratched his blond head. "Well, yeah, but I only know names, and location, Uncle didn't tell me about looks, or exact place."

"We can still find them, if they can help us, then they must have some type of talent or power that makes them stand out of the average crowd."

Zane nodded. "That is true, but we must be cautious, I have a feeling that our new enemies have an eye out for us."

"Then lets go now! The sooner the better right?" suggested Jay with a grin.

Lloyd shook his head. "First, we have to take Uncle, and Kyle to the hospital."

"I'll take sensei to the hospital. Cole can take Kyle," said Kai. "Lloyd, you know the name and location of the people we need, everyone else can go with you."

Lloyd agreed to this. "Ok, but take care of my uncle." Lloyd set his uncle on to Kai's back. Cole walked up to Ashley. He looked down at his brother. "Here Ashley, I can take Kyle, just put him on my back."

Ashley glanced down at her wounded partner. She picked him up by the shoulders and carefully set him on Cole's back. "Please…take care of him," she pleaded softly.

Cole's dark eyes softened at the sight of this girl's concern for his beloved brother. She cared deeply for his brother, she really did.

"If you want, you can come along," offered Cole.

She looked back at Lloyd, she used no words, but Lloyd knew she was asking for permission to go along with Cole, and Kai. Lloyd nodded.

She smiled a bit, as if to say in her own little way, '_Thank you'_

They took off, leaving Lloyd, Jay, and Zane.

"So, where to first?" asked Jay.

"We are going to start off at the closest location, she is here in Ninjago city."

Jay's jaw dropped. "Wait. _She!? _So we are going to add another girl to our group!? Isn't my sister enough!?" Lloyd glanced at Jay with an eyebrow raised. "You looked like you had no problem when Nya was added to the group."

Jay's cheeks were now dusted slightly with a light pink shade. "That-er-was-uh-d-different!"

Lloyd chortled. "Then you should have no problem with another female joining us, remember we need all the help we can get."

Jay pouted, still slightly pink, but nodded. "Fine."

"What is her name?" asked Zane.

"Her name is, Jaleesa, she lives here so, she shouldn't be that hard to locate."

"Then lets go!"


	3. Chapter 2

(No one's POV)

The three ninjas stepped into the bustling, and busy city of Ninjago.

"Oh how wonderful," groaned the ninja of lightning. "How are supposed to find this...Jaleesa girl here? It'll take forever!"

Lloyd pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "We'll find her don't worry Jay."

Jay shook his head in disagreement. "Yeah right."

Lloyd ignored his friend, and walked up to the closest man. "Uh, excuse me Sir…" Lloyd started.

The man glanced at Lloyd with a blank look, and pushed his glasses up so they met his eyes. "Yeah Kid?" he said, his voice deep.

Lloyd's brows slightly furrowed when the man called him 'Kid 'since he is seventeen, but let it slide. "Do happen to know anybody named, Jaleesa Sasaki?"

The man folded his arms across his chest, and tilted his head back slightly in though. "Jaleesa Sasaki…" He repeated in a softer tone. "Jaleesa...Jaleesa…Jaleesa" he said over again, to see if the name rung a bell in his head. He finally shook his head. "No, sorry Kid. I don't know anybody named Jaleesa Sasaki. Good luck though."

"Thanks."

"Well that was a total bust," sighed Jay. This time though, Lloyd agreed with him.

"Perhaps I can try next?" offered Zane.

"Knock yourself out," the green ninja nodded.

Zane wrapped his hand around the wrist of a stranger in a loose grip. "Excuse me Miss."

The middle-aged woman looked at Zane, and pulled her wrist out of his grip with ease. She held her wrist that he held in her other hand. "Yes?" she brushed a loose strand of her brunette hair out of her face.

"Do you know the name Jaleesa Sasaki?" he asked politely.

The woman looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"It is a matter of emergency. We were informed that the girl is able to be of assistance."

The woman was not satisfied with that answer. Her chin tilted upward. "Are you friends, or classmates of her?"

"No." "Then I shall not give you any information of her. "

"Please Mam' it really is a matter of emergency."

"Is it really? Jaleesa Sasaki is my daughter. If you are not friends with her, and if she does not know you, then for her safety, I will not tell you where she is."

"We are the wielders of the Golden Weapons," Zane confessed.

Her eyes widened at this. "The ninjas?"

Zane took out one of his golden shurikens, and held it in front of her as proof.

She put a hand on her chest in shock. "Oh my…but what is your purpose with my daughter?"

Lloyd spoke up. "Please Miss, we can't talk about this in public. May we discuss this somewhere more private?"

It took a few moments before she replied. "Very well, come with me." She spun around on her heel, and walked off, signaling the boys to follow her.

As they walked, she pulled out a cell phone from her purse, and dialed some numbers with her manicured nails. She pressed the phone to her ear. After a few moments, she spoke on the phone. "Joe? Its me Carolina….I'm here on Arrington Avenue….Yes, pick me up now, I have some guest with me….tell Megan to set up the place…is Jaleesa, and Avron home?….I see…bye." She dropped the phone back in her purse. "We should be getting a ride over to my house soon," she told the boys, who only nodded in response.

It only took a few minutes for their ride to show, but what the ninjas didn't expect was the ride to be a fancy black limo.

A man dressed in formal clothing came out of the vehicle , and opened the door for them. "Mrs. Sasaki," the man greeted with polite manner. She nodded. "Hello Joe, these are the guest," she said, motioning to the ninjas.

"Hello."

"Well, let's hurry up and get in now," Carolina said.

The boys entered the vehicle with her, and sat together, a mini little table in front of them. Carolina sat on the opposite seat.

"Would any of you boys like a drink?" she offered kindly. She took a bottle of champagne from the bottom of the table, and poured her own glass.

They shook their heads no, but thanked her.

She put one leg over the other. She held her glass, and swayed it slightly side to side, making the liquid inside to swish. "The city thanks you, and honors you for your heroic doings." She drank from her glass, staining the rim with her red lipstick. "I apologize if I have shown any disrespect, I did not realize that you were the ones who have saved this city from certain destruction, but you must know that I only did that for the safety of my daughter."

"Its alright Mrs. Sasaki," Jay answered with a nervous chuckle., as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You know, Jaleesa is fond of you guys, you are like role models for her." She let out a low chuckle at this. "She has taken martial arts classes, and graduated in merely two years. She does have a rather- strange talent related to martial arts though. Very different, maybe you could understand it."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow in question. "Different how? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh no, not at all. You see-"

The car slowed to a stop. "Mrs. Sasaki," the driver said. "We are here now."

She set down her almost-empty glass on the mini table. "Well I guess you can see it, rather than me describing it."

Once they stepped out of the car, the boys were astounded at what they saw in front of them. A huge cream-colored mansion, with a beautiful garden

"Welcome to the Sasaki Mansion," Carolina said.

"Woah," Jay breathed out.

"Mom!" voice yelled out. A young boy ran out of the mansion, and into Carolina's arms. "Hey Mom, are those the ninjas?" the boy asked pointing to the three older boys.

Carolina ruffled her son's light blond hair. "Yes they are Sweetie, they are our guest. Now, go get your sister."

The boy pouted. "Why do I hav'ta get 'er?"

"You can meet the ninjas once you get Jaleesa out here, now go hurry up now."

The boy still had the pout on his face, but obediently followed her command.

Soon, the young boy came running back, holding the hand of a girl with long golden blond hair, and a light tan who looked about Lloyd, Jay, and Zane's age.

"Jaleesa, you should already know them," Carolina said in a teasing manner.

Jaleesa looked at the guys. "No way… y-you're the ninjas!" she said excitedly.

(**With Kai, Cole, Kyle, Ashley, and Sensei Wu**)

Ashley sat on the edge of Kyle's hospital bed as he slept soundly. His wounds on his abdomen were now bandaged, and he was provided with painkillers.

"Oh Kyle," Ashley whispered. Her hand reached out to his face, and brushed his dark locks out of his face.

"You really care about him," said Cole, as he leaned against the door frame.

Ashley looked back shocked by his sudden appearance, but soon her eyes drifted back to his brother. "Y-yeah, of course I do, he-he's my partner, my friend." She caressed his cheek in her palm.

"Kyle cares a whole lot about you too. He really does, maybe more than you think." Ashley slowly looked back at Cole. "What do you mean by that?" she asked with confused face.

Cole chuckled, and walked over casually to her. "Come on Ashley, don't tell me you haven't noticed." He sat down next to her with a small grin playing on his lips.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "What are you going on about?"

"The way he looks at you, the way his eyes light up, the way he chuckles when you do something stupid."

She punched Cole playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, what do you mean stupid? Jay is the one who does stupid things, you should know that," she said giggling. "And what do you mean by that?"

Cole stood up. "He is impulsive, but he's a smart guy. You-you are just oblivious," he stated chuckling.

She pouted in response. "Oblivious to what?"

"Let's see if you could figure it out Ashley," Cole said with a playful wink.

"Ugh Cole, quit joking, seriously what am I oblivious to?"

"You'll figure it out Ashley," he said with a laugh, as he walked out of the room.

\ "Cole? Cole get back here! Seriously! Tell me! Cole!"

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting down by his sensei, who rested peacefully.

Suddenly, he shivered at the sudden cold air. He turned around to find nothing, but his own shadow behind him. "Wait…." he whispered. His eyes narrowed at the shadow, it was night time, a single nightlight was on the opposite end of the room, so how could it be possible that a long shadow was behind him? Kai stood up, and took out his sword. "Whose there?" he growled out. "Yoru, if that's you, you are-"

"Its not Yoru," a feminine voice answered.

A female, no older than seventeen appeared in front of Kai. With black midnight clothes, and long black ink hair. She wore a mask over her face that was similar to the mask his own sister wore when she was the Samurai.

Kai held the sword dangerously near her neck.

"Who are you?"

A second later, Kai felt something sharp touch the nape of his neck. The girl held a kunai knife right up to him, it seemed she wouldn't hesitate to kill either.

"I suggest you put your sword down, if you don't want things to get messy here."

Kai slowly lowered his weapon. "Now answer my question."

Still holding her weapon to his neck, she replied, "I am Raven Hayashi, I was summoned by Sensei Wu."

His eyes narrowed at her. "You look like Yoru, and his sister Kuro. How do I know if I can trust you?" She turned her kunai, so it faced up right under his chin. "Trust? I wasn't here for that. Don't you dare compare me to those _things._ They have an organization, one of them, needs to be dead. I'm here for that, and only that."

(Back with Jaleesa, and the boys)

"Mom, how did you-"

'They were looking for you Sweetie."

Jaleesa looked at the ninjas with shock eyes. "You guys need me?" she asked astonished.

"Yes, we do, we need your help. Will you come back to the dojo with us?" asked Lloyd. Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Its important."

"Oh my gosh, of course I'll come! Mom?"

Carolina looked nervous for a second, but nodded. "Please be careful Jaleesa."

"Right. Lets go!" Jaleesa said excitedly.

"Follow us."

(With Kai, and Raven)

Kai stared at the girl in front of him. Her mask was now removed, so he could now see her deep brown eyes that were hard and serious. He noticed that black eyeliner that defined her eyes well.

"Ahem, well, I guess we could head to the dojo then," said Kai, breaking the building tension. A tint of pink showed on his cheeks, as he looked down on the floor.

Raven put away her kunai with no response, and nodded solemnly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! :P Here is the nest chapter as promised! Even earlier than promised! XD Ok so my stories will be now released on the expected date, or earlier. Promise you that! So let's just get to the disclaimer then to the chapter! Review please! Love hearing back from you guys. :D Don't be afraid to PM so we can just chat and chill :P Love to get to know you guys more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja go nor the characters, only own the plotline. **

**Oh Japanese translations :3**

**Nii-san=older brother**

* * *

The sun was now setting in the horizon. Everything setting down for their soon peaceful slumber. In an long abandoned building there was a boy, sitting in a dark corner, a impassive look on his face as he sharpened his kunai.

He wore old worn out black clothing. His light brown hair was tangled, and filthy. His steel blue eyes fixed on his weapon. One leg stretched out in front of him, with the other bent.

"_Ohayo! Nii-san!"_

_**Shing, Shing**_went the scraping metals.

"_Nii-san, look what I made for you! Look!"_

He held the kunai in front of him. He admired the gleaming sliver metal.

"_Onii-san!"…A toothy grin. _

He froze for a bit. He held the kunai handle in a loose, yet firm grip.

"_Luker-nii! Help!" _

He threw the kunai the kunai to his right, embedding it into the wall nearby. "Get the hell out," he snarled, eyes narrowed at the dirt floor.

A dark chuckle was his response. A familiar face appeared in the shadows.

"Hello," a feminine voice greeted, in way that was all but pleasant.

The boy didn't even bother to spare a glance. "Get _out." _He did not have time for this, he didn't want any company. It was just a waste of time for him. "Get out of here." He took out a shuriken from his pouch, and glared at the intruder with a threatening look. "You have no business here, I'm not asking again."

"Oh Luker-san. I'm just here by request," the female purred.

He threw the shuriken at her, unfortunately for him, the female had caught it between her index and middle fingers. She tossed it carelessly aside, like trash. She walked closer to him, her shoes tapping, and echoing through the abandoned building.

* * *

"I have something to offer you Luker-san, I think it would be much to your liking."

He scowled at this. "Tch, lies."

_Kuro _smirked. "No lies. My brother and I know how to get our hands on the information we need." She walked in circles around Luker, as if he was prey. "You and I aren't that different Luker-san…comparing our selves. We might as well be the same person." At this, with a thrust of her arm, casted a shadow energy around Luker. It circled him. It surrounded him, and burst into black flames around him. "I know your past. I've seen what you have done Luker-san. I've seen the crimes you have committed." He said nothing in response, so she continued. "Those flames, are a gift from my brother, its his own little way of persuasion." Kuro slammed her palms together. The flames enlarged for moment before slightly descending, and from the flames, rolled out a scroll to the boy, the scroll was nicely rolled, and enclosed by a neatly tied piece of string. "Please accept this gift, we are sure that it _will _be to your liking." The flames gave out, leaving ashes in its place. Luker's hand hesitantly reached out to pick up the scroll. Once he had it in his possession, he removed the string, and unrolled the paper. There was a sketching of a middle-aged man, with a broad face, and hard eyes. Under his picture was his name in Japanese writing '_Kurai Yamamoto' _Under that was his profile, history.

"_He _is the person you are searching for."

Luker's jaw clenched, and he held the sheet of the paper in a death grip, wrinkling, and crushing it under his rough hands. This man…

"Help us, and we help you with your revenge." Kuro's onyx eyes were now empty, but she waited patiently for an answer. "We are going to take over Ninjago, but unfortunately some bratty ninjas are in the way. It would be much fortunate to us if we had your support. We know about your abilities. So help us, and we can lend you a favor. What do you say Luker-san?"

His eyes never left the sketching. This man, the man he had been searching for. For almost four years. Now he had a lead. He can finally avenge what had been taken from him when he was only fourteen…

"You got yourself a deal Kuro," he answered. A dark smirk playing at his lips.

"_Excellent."_

* * *

**Next release dates!**

**Secrets of he Ninjas: June 8**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's the next chapter right on time! I do not own Ninjago, nor the characters, the OC's belong to other people. I only own Yoru and Kuro. Here some translations:**

**Otou-san-Father**

**Okaa-san-Mother**

**Ototo-younger brother**

**Nii-san/aniki-older brother**

**Hai-yes**

**Shadoumofu-Shadow morph**

**Review please! Always love to hear feedback!**

* * *

(Blain's POV)

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," I thought. I jumped from tree to tree as quickly as possible, trying to avoid and get away from my 'opponent.' I kept jumping from tree to tree looking for a place to shelter for protection. That is, until I saw a kunai pass my face by a mere inch.

"Wah-" I looked behind to see grey eyes that were almost identical to mine, just way more serious than mine. I panicked. "Uh-" I continued to leap from branch to branch. I reached into my pouch, and grabbed the first weapon I felt. "Shuriken...kunai…shuriken!" I grabbed the silver weapon, and threw it at the man approaching rapidly behind me. Unfortunately for me, he blocked it using a kunai knife, and the shuriken bounced off, embedding itself in a near by tree.

"Oh come on!" I cried. I looked behind me to where a shadow appeared. I smirked at the sudden idea. 'Oi, Katashi-nii!" I yelled out to him. "Get a load of this!" My smirk still held its place. "Shadoumofu." I disappeared into my shadow. As he landed on the branch where I was, I snaked my way towards his foot.

"Nice try Blain," he said. He grabbed his kunai, and pierced it through the center of my shadow. I shrieked, and my body returned back to its human form, and the shadow shrunk, and returned behind me. I growled. I jumped to the next branch, and once I began to jump to the next one, a shuriken skimmed my cheek. "Uh!" I was caught by surprise. My foot landed dangerously near the edge of the branch. "Uwah!" I fell. I waited for the forest floor to kiss my face, but it never did.

I looked up to see my brother holding my wrist with his bandaged hand. "Tch," he grunted. "Clumsy," he said, heaving me up to the thick branch where he stood. He shook his head. "You need to be composed," he said, while hitting my chest to prove a point. I winced at the slight access force he used.

"Geez," I mumbled. I rubbed the spot where he hit. "You know you could have killed me back there, when I fell, and when I was in the shadow form."

He shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants. "You were clumsy, and I still saved you. I could not have killed you when I hit you with the kunai while you were in shadow form, I know that."

My face scrunched up into a frown. "You still could of."

"Whatever, we aren't done yet anyways, so quit being a wimp and suck it up." He continued ahead of me, expecting me to follow.

"Jerk," I muttered. But I know my brother cares for me. He just doesn't do affectionate. Same with me. I followed obediently behind him.

"Katashi-nii."

"Hn?"

"Uncle said we got a letter." I didn't hear him respond to that. I just saw him nod, and continued moving. "He..said it was from…Otou-san, and Okaa-san." I looked down after I said those words. The words I haven't said for almost two years. "Should we read it?"

It took a bit for him to respond. "…No. I do not want to hear from them, or about them anymore. I think they done enough damage. Would you agree Ototo?"

My eye lids closed a bit. "Hai." I winced some memories. Why would they care now? If they never did before.

"_Get on your feet, you worthless-"_

I sealed the memory before old wounds could re open. Never again.

* * *

"Down here," Katashi said. He jumped to the ground. I shortly followed.

"So we train here?" I asked.

He curtly nodded. But then, his eyes shot open, suddenly alerted, and they darted side to side.

"Aniki?" I went. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What's with him? I looked around, only to see birds flying away, squawking loudly on its way. "What the-"

"GET DOWN!" Suddenly, my body was forcefully pulled down, slamming myself to the hard ground.

"What is wrong with-" I paused, I looked to my side to see multiple sharp needles embedded in a tree. We're under attack? By who?

Katashi was the first to get over the surprise attack, and stood up. "Show yourself!" He looked down at me. "Hide Blain," he ordered.

I nodded. "Shadoumofu." I morphed into my shadow, and went behind Katashi, acting like his own shadow.

A man with light brown, and ruffled brown hair appeared. He had steel blue eyes, and a pitch black cloak that covered all but his face.

"Give me the boy," he ordered. His voice deep, and serious.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katashi growled.

The man growled back. "I am not stupid. Hand over Blain Judan. You either hand the boy over, or I just take him by force. He is not far anyways." I froze as he said that. He saw?

"Like hell I'll hand over my brother," Katashi spat. "Get out of here. Now you either go, or **I** make you." Katashi took out his katana that was strapped behind him.

"Looks like its going to be the hard way," the man said. He slammed an open palm to the ground, and from his finger tips, I saw a shadow like energy seep out.

"What the-"

"Blain run!" Katashi yelled.

In my shadow form I moved quicker than I do when in human form, but unfortunately, the shadow energy strings are well on my tail. I moved around trees, and bushes, trying to loose it.

"Enough," I heard the man say. The strings retracted, and using both his palms, the energy widened and wrapped itself around Katashi, almost completely covering him.

"No!" I yelled. I was just about to give in, that until I saw an arrow embed itself to the ground, dangerously close to the man's hand.

* * *

We all looked to see a female with dark clothing, black hair, and a bow and arrow in hand standing on a tree branch. A boy with brown spiky hair, and red ninja attire stood beside her.

"Nice shot Raven," he said.

"The fire ninja!" the man spat. His head darted to my direction, and he shot me a glare. "I'll be back, or better yet…you come for me." The man completely wrapped Katashi in his shadow energy, and took off.

"NO!" I moved to their direction, until a shadow wall blocked me. "What the-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the female said. Standing by the shadow wall. "He is more powerful than you think."

I returned back to my normal form. I walked up to the girl with angry eyes. Who was she to tell me what to do? "Look, he's got my brother. I'm going after him, you better not stand in my way."

"And look Kid, you're not thinking. You go over there, your dead."

I growled. "What do you know?"

The red ninja went up to me. "I understand that he just took your brother. But its not safe to go alone. That man is apart of an organization."

"When why did he need me?"

"…He knew we needed you."

* * *

**Release date for next chapter-June 14-16 Till then, take care everyone! **


End file.
